Segments
by beatrix-franklin
Summary: Mini stories featuring many of our favourite Call the Midwife characters. Part of the 5 Sentence Challenge on Tumblr.
1. Not a Nun (Trixie&Turnadette)

"Oh come on, you're not a nun anymore"

Shelagh turned her head so quickly to glare at Trixie that she almost gave herself whiplash. "Yes Trixie, I think that become clear when you were a bridesmaid at my wedding, unless the order have become a lot more lax with their rules since I left."

"I'm just saying that you can talk to me about these things now, it's been four years, you always wanted to join in with the gossip when you were a nun,"

"Join in Trixie, not be the gossip, and you will soon learn that there are certain things married women should keep between her and her husband."

"Shelagh, all the Nurses, thankfully not the Nuns heard you, if you don't want to be the gossip you and Patrick are going to have to learn to be quieter when you disappear to his office on your lunch break," and as quickly as Trixie appeared she was gone leaving Shelagh rather red faced and flustered.


	2. Becoming Mum (Trixie and Shelagh)

"Is it wrong that although I didn't give birth to Alexandra, I still love her as if she was my own" Trixie asked one day over lunch with Shelagh.

"The love you feel for a child can never be wrong, you don't need to have given birth to a child for them to feel like your own"

"I suppose you know that better than anyone," Trixie replied, giving Shelagh's hand a gentle squeeze across the table as she noticed the tears forming in her eyes. "But I don't want to replace her mother, yet still feel as if I am her mum and I don't understand how that can be."

"You have to become Mum, without replacing Mummy," Shelagh said rather wistfully, her mind wondering back to the first time Timothy had called her Mum. "And at first that feels like balancing on a double edged sword, paralysed by fear, unable to move in case you say or do the wrong thing. But I have every faith you will make the most wonderful mother to Alexandra and to the little bean currently growing within you," Shelagh's eyebrow raised with her last words, she'd known Trixie for years and was a highly qualified midwife, this patient hadn't slipped her radar.


	3. Gambling (Tom and Barbara)

"Are you telling me that you, a man of God, gambled for money?!" Tom didn't even have the decency to look sheepish, any sins that he may or may not have committed were completely worth it for the way in which Barbara's face lit up when she saw the carousel.

"Technically Fred placed the bet on my behalf, I simply chose which horse to place the bet on," Tom replied, his cheeks becoming slightly pink as his winning horse came back to memory.

"Well that makes everything okay then doesn't it, and what was the name of this wondrous winning horse?" Barbara's voice was laced with sarcasm and a hint of anger, Tom knew he needed to calm his wife, he would not argue after two days of marriage.

"Hello Nurse," at his admission his hands found Barbara's waist and pulled her close, all anger forgotten the moment their lips met.


	4. Gentlemanly Conduct (Shelagh and Nurses)

"I probably know more than most of you here anyway."

Trixie, Barbara, Patsy and Valarie stared agape at Shelagh in stunned silence, no one had even heard her enter the room. It was Trixie who broke the silence first, as Shelagh had started to pink in the cheeks, regretting what she'd said slightly.

"So come on then, ex nun turned expert on all things romantic, who likes to brag that she nabbed herself a dishy doctor before I, what is your advice to Barbara on her wedding night?"

Shelagh took a second to ponder the question, she couldn't help but think back to her own wedding night which seemed a lifetime ago, she thought of lips connected, limbs tangled and actions completely driven by desire; the mere memory made her dizzy.

"Let's just say, when it really comes down to it, gentlemanly conduct is not necessarily required," Shelagh lifted her mug to hide her smirk but almost dropped it when she noticed Sister Julienne had chosen precisely the wrong moment to enter the room


	5. Hiding Places (Sister Monica Joan)

They thought they were so very clever, hiding the almond sponge from her, but she knew where to find cake, even if it was in the most unlikely of places. Rather foolishly Sister Julienne had believed that hiding the cake in the bike shed would prevent Sister Monica Joan from eating a slice of the cake before it reached Shelagh. It was the one part of the convent that the Sister rarely ventured to for she rarely had the need. Sister Julienne felt a little bit smug when she retrieved the cake from the shed as it appeared to have not moved an inch. When she arrived at the Turner household ready for Teddy's post birth check up she gifted Shleagh with the cake and set about doing the checks while Shelagh prepared a cup of tea for them both.

"Almond sponge, my favourite thank you so much," Shelagh exclaimed when opening the tin, "and I see Sister Monica Joan has taken the courtesy of taste testing it for us."

Sister Julienne was not one to blaspheme but she couldn't help the "For the love of God," that escaped from her lips.


	6. Leaving his mark (Turnadette)

The morning after the wedding Shelagh had popped over to Nonnatus to check all cover was in order so that she and Patrick could enjoy their short honeymoon, she wanted to be in and out as quickly as possible, however she was not anticipating bumping into Trixie.

"And so the blushing Bride returns," Trixie practically squealed, "and you're absolutely glowing Shelagh."

"Thank you Trixie," Shelagh replied cautiously, not entirely sure what Trixie was trying to imply.

"You do look a little tired though, did you sleep at all last night?" Trixie mock innocently asked, trying to gauge Shelagh's reaction, "After such an exhausting day I would've thought it would have been pretty easy to sleep, unless you were distracted of course."

For a moment Shelagh slipped back into a tone more commonly associated with Sister Bernadette, "I got a sufficient amount of sleep thank you Nurse Franklin, surely you have more important things to be concerning yourself with than my sleep schedule."

"I'm simply just looking out for you as a friend would," Trixie smirked, "and as I am such a good friend I should also tell you that you might want to invest in a polo neck jumper in future, the Doctor certainly left his mark."

Mortified, Shelagh made a haste exit from the convent and practically ran home; she would not let her husband get away with this.


	7. Nail Polish (Sister Monica Joan)

"Sister Monica Joan, have you AGAIN nicked my nail polish?" cried Trixie...For 5 sentences...

"Sister Monica Joan, have you AGAIN nicked my nail polish?" cried Trixie. It was the third time in as many weeks that her nail polish had gone missing and she knew the rather vivacious Nun was likely to be responsible for its disappearance yet again.

"But Nurse Franklin, I was merely re-ordaining its purpose."

Trixie simply sighed and shook her head, mentally cursing herself for not putting her belongings out of reach of Sister Monica Joan.

"Colour like this should not simply be used on nails to impress the cleaner of teeth, they should not be used so sparingly for nail polish is perfect for brightening these dull Turnips."

Resigned, Trixie walked away leaving Sister Monica to "decorate" the Turnips ready for the parade.


	8. Perfectly Appropriate? (Turnadette)

{fits as an added scene to my previously published story "Perfectly Appropriate?"}

"What is this?" Trixie asks, a glint in her eye and a smirk on her face as she pulls Patrick's Pyjama shirt out of Shelagh's suitcase. A blush adorned Shelagh's cheeks as she watched Trixie examine the garment.

"It's silly really," she started, "I always steal Patrick's pyjama top when he's out on call, I suppose I feel closer to him when wearing it. He thought it would bring me some comfort while i'm in here, away from him," slightly embarrassed by the confession she averted her eyes from Trixie and became fixated with a spot on the floor. When Trixie's silence became almost unbearable she finally looked her in the eye, only to find tears streaming down her friend's cheeks.

"How terribly romantic."


	9. Privacy (Fred and Violet)

"Get out of here Fred. You know I like my privacy," Violet scolded, getting used to married life again was not as easy an adjustment as first thought. Violet had simply gone to brush her teeth when Fred had decided that he needed to use the lavatory immediately.

"And you need privacy when brushing your teeth?" Fred huffed, sharing his space again had came much more naturally to him.

"No but i'd like to at least brush my teeth without being exposed to, well,"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Fred interrupted, "I bet our Doc doesn't have this issue with 'is missus," he muttered on his way out.


	10. Red Dress (Turnadette)

_Shelagh knew she had made a horrible mistake when she picked the red dress that morning._ She was feeling a little daring when she had first picked out the dress, it was an old favourite, which emphasised her collar bones, and finally fit her post baby body. Now, as she sat at desk at the clinic she bitterly regretted the dress choice. Patrick caught her hand at every moment he could, whether that was when passing files or brushing her hand when walking past her, each touch ignited the fire within her. Patrick loved the dress and he was certainly letting her know and she become achingly impatient waiting for clinic to finish, it was torturous. The wait made her regret wearing the dress, but all regret would be forgotten _later._


	11. Telling Tim (Turner Family)

"It's not what it looks like Tim," Shelagh blushed as she pulled her top down over her stomach. Timothy had caught Shelagh with her top pulled to just below her brassiere and Patrick adorning her stomach with light kisses, perilously close to the waist band of her skirt whilst his hand subconsciously rested on her thigh.

"I can just about deal with your mushy stuff but this is too far," Tim couldn't even look his parents in the eye as he spoke and went to make a swift exit.

"Tim, stop." Patrick gave Shelagh a look that said more than words could and she nodded in silent agreement, it was about time they told Tim. "I think you should know that you're gaining a new brother or sister, hence, well this," the nerves were evident in his tone as he spoke.

"But, I didn't think it was possible?" Tim stuttered but didn't give Shelagh a chance to respond for he had thrown himself into her arms, something he had not allowed himself to do as of late, and let his tears of joy soak the shoulder of her cardigan.


	12. Transition (Turnadette)

Jane could not claim to be an expert on matters regarding love (after all, her goldfish had only very recently be named), but she was pretty sure that the feelings Sister Bernadette had for Doctor Turner were quickly changing from professional into something altogether not.

She noticed the way in which the Doctor would be in awe of her every move, whether she was tending to a patient, keeping his son occupied or simply sorting files. His eyes lit up brighter than the Christmas lights whenever she was in the room.

She also noticed the glance, the way in which Sister Bernadette would hold her gaze on Doctor Turner for longer than was strictly necessary and avert her eyes whenever he caught her doing it. Even the wimple couldn't hide her blushing.

Yes, she noticed the transition from professionalism to a relationship that was enigmatic and driven by a love that could not yet be defined; she noticed because her own relationship was paving the same path.


	13. Paris (Patsy and Delia)

"What do you think?" There was a glint in Patsy's eye as she spoke, they glistened with excitement.

"But, I, are you? Paris? Can we?" Delia stuttered in response.

"Yes, my wonderful Delia Busby, we are going to Paris. Together."

At that Delia practically leapt on Patsy, capturing her lips within her own. Of all her girlfriend's crazy ideas, this was by far the best.


	14. When Did You Know? (Trixie and Shelagh)

_"_ _When did you know? The question took Shelagh by surprise, it was something she'd thought about a lot but only ever discussed with Patrick. She considered telling Trixie about a button sewn, about eyes locked over spirit lamps and about a forbidden kiss in the kitchen, but some things seemed too private to share. Them moments belonged to Patrick and Shelagh and the walls of the parish hall._

 _"You can't pin point a moment Trixie, love doesn't adhere to time, it happens slowly, then all at once, and then one day you look into their eyes and see the best version of yourself reflected back" Shelagh finally said._

 _Trixie nodded her head slowly at Shelagh's words and felt tears involuntary gather in her eyes, "I think i'm in love, and i'm scared."_


	15. Absolutely Nun (Shelagh and Trixie)

"I cannot believe I am picking lingerie for Sister Bernadette," Cynthia whispered to Trixie.

"She's not Sister Bernadette anymore, she's Shelagh," Trixie admonished a little louder than intended, causing Shelagh who had walked slightly ahead to look back at them in concern.

"Sorry, I know we only came out to pick your bridesmaids dresses, but when you've been in a habit for 10 years you become a wee bit out of the loop with, erm, well, particular fashions." Shelagh herself could hardly believe the words were coming out her mouth, she didn't even want to know what Trixie and Cynthia were thinking. But Trixie simply took her buy the hand and practically dragged her deeper into the lingerie section of the shop.

"Oh sweetie, don't worry, we'll help you find something perfectly appropriate for your wedding night," Shelagh couldn't help but smile at Trixie's choice of words, "However, I highly doubt you will be wearing it for long, generally clothes aren't required, absolutely Nun at all." At that Shelagh turned the same shade of scarlet as the brassiere she had been holding.


	16. Ties (Trixie and Turnadette)

"No need for apologies. We've all been there" Shelagh couldn't help but stifle a laugh, the tables had certainly turned. Meanwhile Christopher was trying to locate his tie and Trixie was attempting to straighten her uniform. "At least I was married," Shelagh continued with a touch of sternness in her voice and a meaningful glare at Christopher, causing him to scarper.

"I'm so sorry Shelagh, it's not what it looks like and it won't happen again, I just, we just," Trixie was on the verge of tears, she and Christopher had been so careful throughout their courtship but the moment had ran away with them and now Shelagh, someone she looked up to and respected, and someone she considered a close friend would doubt that their relationship was not wholly respectable.

"Oh Trixie," Shelagh placed a comforting arm around Trixie's shoulders, "I know you well enough to know you wouldn't have let that go any further," Trixie lent into her friend as she spoke, she'd heard the idle gossip going around Poplar about her and Christopher, it was a relief and comfort to know that Shelagh didn't believe it. "And we both know it would be highly hypocritical of me to lecture you about getting caught at clinic," Trixie couldn't help but laugh at this, she'd caught Shelagh and Patrick getting rather carried away with one another on more than one occasion.

Realising the time Trixie went to make her leave, whispering a final thanks to Shelagh, but just as she went to walk out the door she turned back to Shelagh, who was now stood Patrick and called "Maybe we should just advise our men not to wear ties to work to save them the embarrassment of trying to find them once we've had our way with them." Patrick was completely baffled at her words but Trixie was gone before he could question it.

"Very true," Shelagh laughed to herself, "But if Patrick didn't wear a tie I wouldn't be able to do this." Without a second thought she grabbed Patrick's tie, pulled his face level to hers and captured his lips gently within her own


	17. Different Exercise (Shrixie&Turnadette)

"Beautiful lines Shelagh, you're a natural at this," Trixie said as she waltzed past her, it was Shelagh's first keep fit class and Trixie knew she had a new star pupil on her hands.

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this," Shelagh muttered under her breath. "I'd much rather be exercising at home, with my husband," she continued, thinking Trixie was out of ear shot.

"That may be so Shelagh sweetie, but I don't think the exercise you have in mind will help your post baby body, if anything it will have the opposite effect," Trixie whispered in her ear, ensuring no one else heard her. Thankfully Shelagh could claim the way in which her cheeks had pinked was due to the exercise.

Following the class Shelagh felt exhausted, sweaty and bedraggled; she vowed she'd never go back. However, she had not anticipated Patrick's reaction to her. "There's something rather endearing about you looking so dishevelled" he had murmured against her lips. "though I much prefer it when I'm the one responsible for you looking like this, let's see just how dishevelled you can look Mrs Turner."


	18. Long Labour (Trixie and Shelagh)

"That's it, just lean into me Trixie and breathe," Trixie sagged further forwards into Shelagh's embrace at her words and lay her head on her shoulder. Shelagh rocked Trixie back and forth gently and began to rub circles on the bottom of her back in an attempt to alleviate the pain of the oncoming contraction.

"You failed to warn me it was going to this painful," Trixie attempted to joke as the contraction finally passed, it had been an unfortunately long labour but Shelagh had refused to leave Trixie's side from the moment her contractions started. Despite her tone Shelagh could tell Trixie was starting to falter and tears were gathering in the corners of her eyes, her own experience told her that Trixie needed every last ounce of strength to make it through the final stages.

"Unfortunately there are not enough words in the dictionary to describe the pain of childbirth," Shelagh said as she dabbed Trixie's eyes with her handkerchief, "but there is also not a single word on earth that can describe the joy when your child is passed to you for the first time." Shelagh's words caused a fresh onslaught of tears from Trixie, she'd longed for that moment for months and now it seemed it would never come, she was fighting a losing battle against the pain. Sensing her words hadn't brought Trixie as much comfort as anticipated Shelagh decided to try a technique that had got her through her own labour.

"When I was in labour Sister Julienne suggested I try singing to distract me from the pain," Shealgh started, though she decided not to tell Trixie about Patrick singing from the other side of the door, that was something that seemed to precious to share, "Perhaps it would work for you to?" she continued.

"I hardly know any appropriate songs for child birth, I'll never be able to listen to Elvis again!"

"Oh but I know the most appropriate song," Shelagh responded with a hint of mischief in her tone, "You're a pink toothbrush, I'm a blue toothbrush." Finally Trixie's sobs were replaced with laughter as she sang along with Shelagh, all pain forgotten for a few precious minutes.


	19. Doubt (Timothy and Sister Julienne)

"Do you think Shelagh is truly happy, now she's got a child of her own?" Tim asked one day over tea with Sister Julienne, having a three year old and a new born in the house had become slightly overwhelming so he'd taken refuge at Nonnatus, at his mother's insistence. Only now he was away from the family home, doubt started to seep into his mind.

"Your Mum," Sister Julienne emphasised, Timothy calling Shelagh by her name had taken her by surprise, it had been years since he'd done so, "sees you as her child just as much Angela is her child and Teddy is her child,"

"But I'm not truly hers, not in the way Teddy is," Tim interrupted, tears streaming down his face, gone was the resilient 15 year old and now a scared young boy sat in front of Sister Julienne. She moved to the chair next to Tim and put an arm around him as she spoke.

"Now you listen to me Timothy. Family is not defined by blood, and motherhood is not defined by the act of labour. Motherhood is defined by the love given to a child, by the care and affection a mother gives, it's defined by the hugs given, the bed time stories read. It's defined by the person who is by your side no matter what. Your Mum fell in love with you and saw you as her child long before she and your father were married. You are her son Timothy. You should never doubt that."

He sunk further into Sister Julienne's embrace at her words, giving him all the reassurance he needed in that moment.

As Timothy arrived home that evening he ran straight to his mother and held onto her tightly. Sensing something wasn't quite right Shelagh hugged him close and for as long as he would allow. She whispered a quiet "I love you son," in his ear, causing him to hold tighter. As only a mother would, she knew exactly what he needed to hear in that moment.


	20. Reflection (Trixie and Christopher)

"I'm pregnant," Trixie whispered to herself, she had lost count of the number of times she had stood in front of the same mirror and each time a different version of herself seemed to be reflected back. The scared Nurse, fiancée, the alcoholic, the broken woman, the strong woman, the wife, and now the mother.

"I'm pregnant," she said the words a little louder this time, they became more real which each syllable.

"I'm pregnant," at the third utterance of the words her hands instinctively rested on her stomach, a life was growing there.

"Say it again," Trixie looked back up to the mirror and noticed her reflection was no longer alone. She locked eyes with Christopher's in the mirror as she said the words for a forth time.

"I'm pregnant," this time the words echoed around the room, bouncing off the walls, filling every corner with joy. Christopher's hands joined Trixie's on her stomach as they stood in silence, both staring at the best versions of themselves in the mirror.


	21. Always (Turnadette)

"I need a hug," Shelagh's barely audible words hung in the air for merely a second before Patrick was engulfing her in his arms. In the weeks following the surgery physical contact had been minimal. A gentle hand on the back, a chaste kiss on the cheek or the occasional lacing of fingers was all Shelagh could bare. The centre of their bed was desolate, a no man's land that Patrick daren't cross, not until Shelagh was ready to put on her battle armour cross the terrain.

Her resolve broke unexpectedly. Every cry of a baby that filtered through the surgery felt like taunting from God. The miracle of childbirth used to fill her with joy but now she had to suppress a sob every time she time she heard a cry. The new parents were allowed to cry for the new life they held in their arms, why couldn't she cry for the life she'd never hold? That thought broke her. She slowly made her way to Patrick's office and swiftly closed the door behind her. But once in his office to she was frozen to the spot and lent against the door, fearing she wouldn't stay upright if she didn't.

"I need a hug." She didn't realise it was what she needed until the words had fallen out her mouth but the moment she was in Patrick arms she felt more comfort than she had in weeks. She broke down in his arms, finally allowing herself to cry, and he held her together as she did so.

"We'll get through this, we always do." Patrick told her.

"How many times have we said that?" She sobbed.

"Too many, and i'm sure we'll say it again. But we will get through this together."

When Shelagh's cries finally subsided led her to his chair and pulled her onto his lap, not willing to let go of her now she'd finally let him in.

"Together," she repeated as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Always," was all Patrick could utter in response.


	22. Morning Sickness (Turnadette)

Leave me alone," Shelagh muttered under her breath as she heard Patrick come and check on her for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Her morning sickness had kept her confined to her bed for the morning and Patrick was struggling to distinguish his role of Doctor from his role as Husband and Shelagh was becoming more and more agitated each time he checked on her. She didn't want a thermometer shoved in her mouth, her blood pressure checked every hour and constantly being reminded to drink water. It was simply a bad bout of morning sickness, as a Nurse she knew that and as a Doctor she'd thought Patrick would too.

"I just want to make sure you're okay," Patrick replied resigned."I just want to look after you, and our child."

"Well, your child and I would quite like to sleep uninterrupted." Patrick looked visibly shocked as Shelagh snapped at him and walked out the room without a another word. Part of him wanted to believe it was down to hormones but part of him knew Shelagh had every right to be annoyed at him, she was barely three months into her pregnancy and he was already making her feel like she lived with her GP.

As soon as Patrick left the room Shelagh was consumed with guilt for the way in which she treated Patrick. He was simply trying to protect and help her in the only way he knew how. And she'd pushed him away for it.

Suddenly the bed felt too big and no matter how much she tossed and turned she could not sleep. She needed Patrick. And Dr Turner was as much as Patrick just as Sister Bernadette was Shelagh. If they were going to get through this pregnancy without constantly being at eachother's throats she needed to accept that. She slipped out from beneath the duvet and was instantly hit by the chill of the spring morning so she decided to grab the duvet she'd just abandoned and wrapped it around her shoulders to keep her warm as she trundled downstairs.

"I'm sorry," Shelagh's voice pulled Patrick from his trance like state and he couldn't help but laugh at the way her tiny frame was completely engulfed by the duvet.

"No, I am. Room for one more under there?" Without hesitation Shelagh joined Patrick on the sofa and tucked herself under his open arm, pulling the quilt over them both as she did so. She lay her head on his chest and took comfort from the staccato rhythm of his heartbeat.

"I'm scared Patrick." Shelagh's voice broke the silence that had settled in the room. "And I know you are too. You go into Doctor mode to reassure yourself I'm alright. And I have to detach myself from my role of Nurse so knowledge of what could go wrong doesn't consume my every thought"

"And you're scared every time I check something as simple as your blood pressure that i'll find something wrong?" Patrick questioned. Shelagh could only nod in response, unable to stop the silent tears that were falling. "Shelagh, just tell me what you need and I'll give it to you." Patrick lifted Shelagh's chin as he spoke so that she could see the sincerity in his eyes. "I know i've been a little overbearing but if you need me to stop I will."

"But it brings you comfort."

"And it brings you fear," Patrick took the corner of the quilt to wipe her tears aways, his heart aching at the sight of his wife so upset. "Just tell me what you need Darling."

"I need my husband." Patrick pulled Shelagh closer at her words, allowing her to rest her head back on his chest. He gently rubbed circles on her lower back, knowing it would calm her and bring her comfort. Her weight shifted slightly and he could tell she was slowly starting to fall asleep. Despite her slumber like state her hand still clung to his shirt, holding onto him as if he were her anchor.

"Then your husband you shall have my dear." He whispered when she was asleep and dropped a gentle kiss to her hair. It wasn't long before Patrick also let tiredness consume him and the couple slept on the sofa which held so many memories for them, wrapped in their duvet, one another's arms and love.


	23. Sentimental Old Fool (Turner Family)

Trixie heard a yell, and turned around, cradling her baby daughter, to see her son walking over with a grazed knee, and his arms reaching out to her. "Mummy!"

"Oh Michael, what have you done dearest?" Within seconds Trixie had passed Josephine, who had just finished nursing to her father and was by her son's side. "Just a little graze sweetie," she said as she gently wiped the blood away and fished a plaster from her handbag. "Nothing that can't be fixed with a kiss from Mummy." she continued as she placed a soft kiss on top of the plaster.

Shelagh and Tim were stood just metres away watching, and shared a knowing look. Both were transported to another time where a Nun and a scared young boy bonded over a grazed elbow in an overcrowded clinical room.

"Thanks for always being Mum," he whispered before placing a quick kiss on her cheek. Before Shelagh had even had a chance to respond Timothy had ran off to play with the children, pulling Michael into a piggy back as he did so, leaving Shelagh stood with tears in her eyes. Having seen the interaction from afar Patrick decided to join his wife, and caught her in a hug from behind, allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder.

"Everything okay my love?" he asked, the way in which his breath ghosted over Shelagh's ear never failed to send shivers down her spine.

"Yes dear, our Son is a sentimental old fool like his father, he caught me off guard that's all," she responded. At her words Patrick turned Shelagh round in his arms, allowing her to bury his face in his shirt and shed the tears that had been threatening to fall moments earlier.


	24. Cheer of the Season (Trixie&Christopher)

Despite the cheer of the season and the fact that he had his wife tucked beneath his arm, Christopher couldn't help the forlorn look that adorned his face, something that didn't go unnoticed by Trixie.

"Talk to me Christopher," she said as she laced her fingers with his.

"I miss Alexandra," he sighed, Trixie gave his hand a gentle squeeze in response, prompting him to continue. "I understand that she has to stay with her mother tonight but the house feels empty without her, especially on Christmas eve, there should be a mince pie there for Santa." Both their eyes turned to the empty mantle piece, but while Christopher saw the Ghost of Christmas past residing there, Trixie saw the Ghost of Christmas future.

"I think we should put a mince pie out," Trixie declared, a hint of determination evident in her tone. Christopher simply laughed in response.

"If you want a mince pie Dear just have one, you don't have to pretend Santa is going to eat it." he teased.

"We should put a mince pie out," Trixie repeated, her voice faltered slightly before her next words. "Christopher, I've got something to tell you." Trixie's hands instinctively fell to to her stomach, Christopher noticed but the question he was too scared to ask danced on the tip of his tongue. "We should put a mince pie out tonight, and every Christmas from now on, because there is a child under this roof tonight because we're going to be parents Christopher."

"Are you sure?" was all he could stutter in response as his hands joined Trixie's, carefully protecting the new life. Trixie couldn't formulate a response, the look of pure elation on Christopher's face had reduced to her to a blubbering wreck. So instead she responded in the only way she knew how, by pulling Christopher closer and capturing his lips within her own.


End file.
